


Vanilla

by starkidpatronus



Category: He's Just Not That Into You (2009)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, POV Alex, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkidpatronus/pseuds/starkidpatronus
Summary: No matter how many times he washes his clothes, the stubborn fragrance remains. Bringing stinky cheese into his home accomplishes nothing. He even buys air fresheners—to no avail. It’s addictive and disorienting. Alex wonders if maybe he isn’t just imagining it at this point. But imagining it from where?
Relationships: Alex/Gigi Phillips
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this ship and so does someone else on tumblr, so this is for 0136352!
> 
> Not beta'd, but proofread. Just a quick, sweet thing. Alcohol is referenced, that's the only thing I can think of in terms of potentially sensitive stuff.

Vanilla. Sweet, irresistible vanilla, the kind he and his sister would always sneak tastes of while their mother baked cookies. That’s the scent Alex keeps smelling, the one he cannot get himself to shake.

No matter how many times he washes his clothes, the stubborn fragrance remains. Bringing stinky cheese into his home accomplishes nothing. He even buys air fresheners—to no avail. It’s addictive and disorienting. Alex wonders if maybe he isn’t just imagining it at this point. But imagining it from where?

“I think you’re losing it, man,” one of the servers tells him.

“I know I am,” he counters, looking over everyone’s schedule for next week. “Doesn’t change the fact that I can’t shake it.”

“You really don’t remember where it comes from?”

Alex shakes his head. “Nope.”

“Weird.”

“You’re telling me.”

It isn’t until he spends a fruitless night at a bar that he realizes the source. Unbelievably, like a dream, Gigi is there. Right in front of him, sitting at the bar. He could walk over and say hello to her. He could apologize. He could tell her he was wrong about—well, everything. He should. He really, really should.

He’s just about to start walking over, but then Gigi sighs, closes her tab, and sweeps out of the building. Apparently, the night was not a success. Alex is about to call out to her as she passes by, but he’s suddenly frozen by the smell of her perfume.

Vanilla. Strong, heady, _maddening_ vanilla.

He walks up to the bar and downs five drinks before returning home, vomiting, and passing out. Forcing himself to forget in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! You can find me at www.thewriternotthemuse.tumblr.com if you want to see other ways to support me. Let me know if you'd like to see more of this fic from me! <3


End file.
